1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for acquiring object reference information registered in a naming service.
2. Description of the Related Art
When calling up an object, it becomes necessary to know where the object to be called up exists. As one of the methods for acquiring information on a location at which the object exists or the like, as disclosed at http://www.omg.org, there exists a method of utilizing a naming service. Incidentally, basically the same technology has been disclosed in ≦http://www.iona.com/support/docs/manuals/orbix/32/html/orbixnames33-pguide/LoadBalancingC++.html≧as well.
Conventionally, every time an object is called up, the retrieval to a naming service has occurred. Here, the retrieval to the naming service causes communications therefor to occur. Accordingly, there exists a problem of necessitating a time for the retrieval. Also, when requesting the object to perform a processing by taking advantage of a retrieval result from the naming service, communications therefor occur. Consequently, there also exists a problem of necessitating a time for the processing.